The present invention relates to a data storage control system, a data storage control method, and a data storage control program.
Along with the spread of computers and digitization of information, the total amounts and values of data managed by users have been increasing. Online storage services in which such vast and important data is stored as a backup in storage on a network to enable use from a plurality of terminals has been gaining attention.
Since all interactions are through a network when an online storage is to respond to all accesses in such an online storage service, load on the network increases, and the quality of service decreases.
In order to solve this problem, it is conceivable, for example, to cache data frequently accessed by a user or to accumulate data to be written in the online storage in a buffer and write buffer data collectively in the online storage. It is possible to reduce the load on the network and increase the speed of response by caching the data frequently accessed by a user, and it is possible to improve the efficiency of communication by accumulating the data to be written in the online storage in the buffer and writing the buffer data collectively in the online storage.
Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a technique of caching content of a content distribution site, and Patent Document 2 shown below discloses a technique of controlling the timing at which data in a buffer memory is written in a disk device.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2009-111890
Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-H08-147141
In the techniques of the respective patent documents described above, caching of receive data and buffering of transmit data are each controlled independently. However, in the case where cache data and buffer data are stored in the same memory, it is conceivable that the capacity of cache may be insufficient depending on, for example, an occurrence frequency of the transmit data or upload interval of the transmit data, if the techniques of the respective patent documents are merely combined. In such a case, the load on a network increases, and the response or communication efficiency deteriorates.